A New Life
by BobWhite
Summary: A murder, a new family. Story had been discontinued. Pls R&R 2 find out more.
1. That Was Then

**Author's Note:**

What would you do if your parents were murdered in front of your sister? What would you do if your sisters was brutally raped in front of your parents' eyes and then forced to watch them be killed, execution style? What would you do if she was then left for dead, only to be found by an off duty cop hours later?

This is the story of Jennifer Sanchez. She goes from living with her parents and two older brothers to just living with her brothers in a matter of hours. This is her story.

**(AN-Don't hate me. But it popped into my head while I was listening to her new song Que Hiciste.)**

**(AN- There will be some raciest remarks in this story. I am not raciest myself, however I do know someone that is. Please don't be offended by this story. If you don't like it, just submit a review and I will delete it.)**

_Will be in italics._

**That Was Then:**

_My parents owned a store in the Bronx. We had a lot of friends within the neighborhood that would always stop by and say hi. But on July 24, 2002, my life changed forever. I was closing the store like I do almost every night when outta nowhere these four men come bursting in. I screamed which got my ma and pa's attention and they came outta the back. One of the men grabbed my arm and pulled me from behind the counter and threw me on the ground. I recognized him almost immediately. He was a boy I had refused to go out with because I didn't want to ruin our friendship if we ever broke up._

_My mother and father were grabbed, tied up, and forced to watch as each man took his turn raping me. When they were done, they dragged my mother and father over so that I could see them. And then they killed them. They put the gun to my father's forehead and pulled the trigger. My mother screamed, but her scream was cut short as the man pulled the trigger and a bullet was in my mother's forehead. _

_They left me for dead. I was able to crawl to the door and pull it open. Some passerby's in a car had stopped at a red light and one of them looked out of their window right as I pulled the door open. My strength was spent and I collapsed. They called 911 and the next thing I remember is being loaded into an ambulance with someone holding my hand._

"_Momma?"_

"_Sh…you're safe. Don't try to talk, your throat has been cut on one side but you're gonna be taking care of. I'm coming with you to the hospital, so you won't be alone. By the way my name is Olivia Benson."_

"_Where's my momma and pappa?"  
"They're coming to the hospital too. So don't you worry about a thing, okay?"_

_I fell unconscious again and didn't regain consciousness until after the rape exam was done and my throat was stitched up. When I came too, Olivia Benson was sitting in a chair at my bed and three other cops were sitting around the room. Moaning, I tried to sit up. They were on there feet within a couple seconds._

"_Hey, take it easy now. You don't want to strain yourself. Do you remember me?"_

"_You're Olivia Benson."  
"Yes I am, but I'm also a detective and this is my partner, Detective Elliot Stabler. And these two cops are Detectives Tutuola Finn and John Munch."_

"_What kind of name is Tutuola?"_

"_A good one. Do you remember what happened?"_ Finn asked.

"_I was closing store when four men, including Josh Hankman, came bursting in. When I screamed my ma and pa came runnin' from the back and they were immediately tied up. Josh grabbed my arm and pulled me from behind the counter and threw me to the ground. They each took their turn with me and then they killed my ma and pa, execution style. Then they left, figuring I'd bleed to death, but I as able to crawl to the door and open it up. I saw a car and someone look at me before I passed out. Then I remember waking up when I was being put into the ambulance and then waking up here."_

"_Who's Josh Hankman?"_

"_A guy I refused to go out with because I didn't want to ruin our friendship if we ever broke up. I told him I just wanted to be friends, but I guess he took it harder than I thought."_

"_Do you have anyone we can call?"_

"_My brothers Hector and Jake Sanchez. They should be home from work by now. They both work two jobs to help support my life style."_

"_Oh, and what is your life style?"_

"_I love to sing. I'm going to be a famous singer one of these days. You should listen to some of my music."  
"We will, I promise. Now get some rest and we'll get to calling your brothers."_

_They left my room and the nurse came in and gave me some medicine so that I would sleep better. A couple minutes later I was asleep, resting peacefully, for now._


	2. This Is Now

This Is Now:

**This Is Now:**

I walked into Glenoak High only a couple days after we had moved to Glenoak, California. My twin brother, Hector and our adopted brother Jake had decided to move after making sure the store would still be in our name. It was being renovated and Hector wanted to get me outta New York City for a couple months. He'd enrolled me into Glenoak High School and we were renting a house near the school, next to the Camden's. Nobody knew of what had happened in the Bronx and I was willing myself to keep it that way. But on my first day at the school, I would learn that wasn't going to happen.

"**Everyone we have a new student joining us today. Her name is Jennifer Sanchez and she has come all the way from Bronx, New York. Jennifer would you like to tell us a little about yourself?"**

"**My family owns a store in the Bronx and I'm a twin."**

"**A store in the Bronx, huh? Did you hear about the attack on a store there? The parents murdered execution style in front of the daughter after they were forced to watch the men rape her?"** Jacob Dooley asked.

I looked away and out one of the windows. I let my mind drift back to the store, back to the attack, back to hell.

"**Ms. Sanchez, are you alright? And are you willing to answer Mr. Dooley's question?"** Mrs. Vanquez asked.

I looked at the students and tears welled up in my eyes. A couple spilled down my cheeks and I quickly wiped them away. Then I looked straight into Mr. Dooley's eyes and answered.

"**That girl just happens to be your new classmate and standing right in front of you. My parents were murdered and they are still trying to find the boys along with Josh. I would highly recommend that you don't spread rumors about me or you won't be going home if I find out that you did. Believe me, I've got a lot of friends that are in gangs."** I glared at him and took my seat at the back of the class, the only open seat.

By the end of the day, everyone knew my story and my threat. Jake and Hector came up to me during lunch and sat down. Jake looked me in the eyes and tried laughing. But he never saw the SVU detectives' that had arrived that morning.

"**You do know it was just a joke right?"**

"**What was a joke?"** Hector asked.

"**The attack on the store, of course."**

Everyone in the cafeteria went quiet at the mention of the attack.

"**What do you mean it was all just a big joke?"** I asked.

"**Me, Josh and some buddies of ours decided you needed to be awakened on what life is really like and so we gave it to you."  
"You fuckin' raped me. And then killed ma and pa? My own brother!"** I yelled.

"**It was worth it."  
"How in the hell was it worth it?"** I yelled as I stood up.

"**I'm not a Jew."** He yelled back. Everyone was taken aback on that statement.

"**What's that supposed to mean?" **Martin asked as he and Ruthie came to stand by me. Jake's old buddies from New York came into the cafeteria and walked over to stand by him.

"**HEIL HITLER, HEIL HITLER!"** They started yelling.

"**My buddies and I thought it would be funny to destroy a Jew store even though I was adopted by a Jew family. You aren't my real family and you're never gonna be. You're Jews and you all shoulda died went Hitler decided to get rid of you. Get the hell outta my face you filthy JEW!"** he yelled at me and moved to push me, but his arm was caught by Detective Olivia Benson. He was arrested along with the rest of his buddies.

"**Jake Sanchez, Josh Hankman, Ben Santiago, Dirk Dolman, Henry Bowman and David Lorenzo you are all under arrest for the murder of Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez and the brutal rape of Jennifer Sanchez. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed for you. Dou you understand your rights?" **Detective Munch asked.

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. All JEWS deserve to die, no matter what! Get outta my way JEW WHORE!" **Jake yelled at me. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and Hector put his arms around me, like he was protecting me.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hi, sorry for the story and all, but I've decided not to continue with this story. I was reading it and decided that it was a little too intense for someone that wanted to read a story like this. If you wish me to continue with the story then let me know and I will, but otherwise, this story has come to a halt and won't be continued.


End file.
